Wire bonding is one of the technologies used in the construction of electrical connections. Wire bonding is typically used for connecting a so-called die, in particular, for example, the semiconductors of an integrated semiconductor, a light emitting diode or a sensor, to electrical connections of a chip housing. The process of wire contacting is then known as wire bonding.
A distinction is made between the bonding of thin wires and heavy wires. While the thin wires, which often consist of pure gold or alloyed or doped gold, have wire thicknesses between approximately 25 μm and less than 100 μm, heavy-wire bonding covers heavy wires with diameters of between approximately 100 μm and approximately 500 μm. Such heavy wires are used to cope with high current loads, for example, in so-called power semiconductors.
In the field of heavy-wire bonding, the different thermal expansion coefficients of the materials involved, i.e. in particular of the semiconductor and the heavy wire, lead to fatigue cracks forming in the contacting plane of the heavy-wire bond connections. Therefore, there exists a need for technologies for preventing such problems in heavy-wire bond connections.
Document DE 4031 814 A1 relates to a power semiconductor package with an integrated power semiconductor, which is arranged on a substrate and can be connected to peripheral adjacent contact points via conductor connections.